Spongebob's Movies
SpongeBob's Movies is a spin-off, that anyone can help write! It is about SpongeBob and his friends making movies! SpongeBob's Movies Creator: JellyfishJam38 Writers (so far) JellyfishJam38, William Leonard, Blabber, Jon23812, Faves3000, Emperor2, TMQ, 24.33.84.151 Supervisors: 24.33.84.151 Editors: 24.33.84.151 Animators: 24.33.84.151 Kittens: 24.33.84.151 Director: JellyfishJam38 Seasons: 1-TBA Artists (so far) JellyfishJam38, Blabber, Weirdo Guy Rating: TV-PG (some episodes TV-14) Executive Producer: William Leonard Rules *If you want to have the characters remaking a movie, do not do something like a really gory horror film. Horror films are permitted to be made in the show, but keep the gore to a minimum. No bad language except for mild language either. Sexual content is limited to material such as giving birth (still, no graphic detail) and it can only have mild violence. *Do not delete or vandalize the page. *You can make title cards for your episodes. *Make sure your episode has something to do with the plot of the spin-off. *Each season has 20 episodes. *Make a season finale if you want. *Crossover characters are allowed. *You can also make a page and transcript for your episode. *Have fun! Episodes Season 1 1. Pilot (SpongeBob's Movies) Written by JellyfishJam38 SpongeBob, Jake, Mr Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, Mrs Puff, Pearl and Stanley make a homemade comedy film and send it to the head of Fishhead Studios. He really likes it so the gang become famous! On the set of their second film, which is called Annoy Squidward, Stanley wrecks the stage by accident! Can the gang fix it, or will their new film ever come out? 2. Movie-Making for Dummies Written by JellyfishJam38 Patrick writes a really dumb movie script and thinks it is great, but Squidward tries to show him what a real movie script is like. 3. Best Friends Forever Written by JellyfishJam38 SpongeBob and Patrick make a movie about their friendship. The only problem is that Patrick thinks that the film is too complicated and tries to make it dumb! Meanwhile, Plankton tries to break into the studio and Mr Krabs writes the script for a crime thriller that involves (of course!) money! 5. Spooky! Written by JellyfishJam38 SpongeBob, Jake and Pearl make a successful horror film, but everybody in Bikini Bottom is too scared to watch it! Also, Plankton steals the script for Squidward's movie Adventures in Clarinetland. 6. Puff's Big Problem Written by JellyfishJam38 While making a movie called Boating: A History, Mrs. Puff breaks her leg and is taken to hospital! Do the rest of the gang know enough about boating to do the rest of her movie? 7.Jake and the Snake Written by Blabber The gang makes a movie of Jake getting trapped in the jungle,when the crew are making a scene in an actual jungle,a sea snake bites Jake in the leg! He is sent to the hospital,and now SpongeBob has to replace Jake for the rest of the movie. 8.Pat's Patty Written by Blabber Pat makes a entire movie of him making a Krabby Patty(the wrong way,too). The ratings were so low,Bikini Bottom Movie Reviews called it "The worst movie of the summer,and even the worst movie of all time in fact." So the gang tries to make a better sequel that (hopefully) will do better the the other one. 9. Plankton's Revenge Written by JellyfishJam38 Plankton gets revenge on the gang for sending him out of the studio in Episode 7 by hacking into their scripts and movie websites via Karen! 10. Squilliam vs Squidward Written by JellyfishJam38 Squilliam joins the movie crew and Squidward and Squilliam have a fight to see whose movie is better. Plus, SpongeBob and Jake make a horror movie that will be (hopefully) less scary than the last one. 11. You Did What!!! Written by Blabber The gang is making a movie about Pearl getting in a car accident and in the hospital,she has a low chance of surviving,but Patrick thought Pearl was supposed to be hurt from a car accident,so he actually runs Pearl over! Is she going to survive? 12. Nightmare on Conch Street Written by JellyfishJam38 SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward discuss their nightmares and transfer them to film while the rest of the crew make a sequel to Squids of Destruction. 13. Krabs Leaves?? (One Hour Special) Written by JellyfishJam38 Mr. Krabs is bored of movie-making so he decides to leave! Can the rest of the movie crew convince him to stay, or will they never see Mr. Krabs again? 14. Plankton Problem Written by Blabber The gang is making a movie at the Krusty Krab about The KK crew remembering the good times,and Plankton thinks this is a good time to steal the formula,can the gang stop Plankton and finish the movie on time? 15. What's a Cat? Written by JellyfishJam38 Sandy writes a script of a movie about cats and leaves the rest of the movie to the other members of the crew. It looks easy but there is a problem: no-one knows what a cat is. 16. Dance Sponge Revolution Written by Blabber SpongeBob and co. make a movie about a heated compotiton on the classic arcade game "Dance Dance Revolution" but problems arise when the machine brakes down. 17. Stanley's "Disaster" Movie Written by JellyfishJam38 Stanley makes his first movie, which causes chaos and destruction all around Fishhead Studios! However, Stanley continues his movie, provoking the head of Fishhead Studios to fire him! Can Stanley get back with the crew before they forget about him? 18.Dinner and a Movie Written by Blabber A millionare contacts the gang,saying that he loves their works,and he wants them to make a movie for his party with the dinner,so SpongeBob and co. must make a fantastic movie. 19.Japan Here We Come! Written by Blabber The gang gets another a phone call from someone all away from Japan,saying she loves there works and would love a Japanese movie from them,they accept the request and fly to Japan,can they learn their language and get good reception from the critics? 20. The Shark Critic (Season Finale, 60 Minute Special) Written by JellyfishJam38 A shark says he hates SpongeBob and the gang's movies and tries to convince everyone else into hating them! SpongeBob and the gang must convince them otherwise - or Fishhead Studios will be shut down. Season 2 21. Episodes of Great Movies (One Hour Special) Written by Blabber The gang remembers all the movies from the past 20 episodes,all the good times,and all the bad times. 22.Squilliam's Romance Movie Written by Blabber Squilliam Fancyson joins the gang to make his Romance movie,But problems come when SpongeBob and Sandy are supposed to kiss,will this movie ever come out? 23. A Stickman-Related Episode Written by William S. Leonard The gang's newest movie, Attack Of The Stickmen, is a hit, but people don't give credit to the animated stickmen in it. The stickmen take over and parodies of the Stick Em series and the Stickfigures On Crack series ensue so the stickmen get realized. When everyone knows them, the stickmen make a movie of their own criticizing SpongeBob, who is not happy... 24. Spongy Halloween (Halloween Special) Written by JellyfishJam38 It's Halloween, and the gang compete to see who makes the scariest movie ever. SpongeBob and Jake come up with the scariest concept and make their movie, but what happens when the monsters from the movie actually come? NOTE: First TV-14 episode. 25.Lee the Jeep Written by Blabber The gang is making a movie about Rally Racing in the woods,and they had rented a Jeep Wrangler 2-door that they called Lee, for Sandy to drive and Squidward to be a passenger,problems happen when the crew recks the Jeep,will they fix it on time? 26. The Advanced Darkness Written by Blabber The crew were shooting a movie at Rock Bottom,during filming,it came,THE ADVANCED DARKNESS,will the gang escape this place? 27. Welcome to Ukulele Bottom Written by JellyfishJam38 For their new movie, the gang goes to Ukulele Bottom, but what happens when the exact lookalikes of the gang (who live in Ukulele Bottom) try to join? Sandy tries to say no to them, but she doesn't know who she is getting rid of: the real person or the lookalike? Plus, Mr Krabs comes back. 28. Larry Joins Written by JellyfishJam38 Larry joins the movie crew, and makes his first movie, which is a really exciting action film! But Plankton bugs the script sender so he can't send the script to the head of Fishhead Studios, who is on holiday! Can they fix it, or will Larry's film never become real? 29.Mr.Krabs Cash Movie Written by Blabber Mr.Krabs is making a movie of him having all the money in the world,but problems arise when he wanted REAL money for his movie,can he deal with the fake money? 30.The Sad Story Written by Blabber Squidward makes a movie witch was so sad,even the critics bursted out the door with tears,and thats a positive! Squidward now wants to make a squeal,but he has a concert the first week of shooting,and they have to have him,can he juggle the film and concert at the same time? 31.The Dukes of SpongeBob Written by Weirdo Guy While making a movie based on "The Dukes of Hazzard", SpongeBob, (or "Luke") accidentally ran over King Neptune the XIII, Neptune's father, with "The General Lee". Now the gang are in for a real southern treat. YEEHAW!!! 32.Song Buisness Part 1 Written by Faves3000 Patrick gets bored so he gets into song buisness.After someone accepts him,he brings back his song "Twinkle Twinkle Patrick Star".He eventually gets fired because of how bad his song was.So Patrick finally goes back to gthe gang,but they are now in song buisness too!Can Patrick get them back to movie buisness? 33.Song Buisness Part 2 Written by Faves3000 Patrick set out on a long journey and finally finds the gang.Patrick convinces everyone to go back.The end(Great ending wasn't it?) 34.Girl Power! Written by Blabber Sandy and Pearl want to make a one woman show starring Pearl,but the boys dont think they can handle it.Can they prove them wrong? 35.Elfis Presley It's only in the middle of summer and the gang were doing a Christmas movie inspired by Elvis Presley, with Plankton starring as an elf named "Elfis Presley"!!! Can they pull it off or will they topple in a one-horse open sleigh? 36. Baby Movies and Evil Plans Written by JellyfishJam38 SpongeBob and the gang find out about the show SpongeBob Babies and decide to make a movie of it, while Plankton plans his most evil plan yet! 37. SpongeJaws Written by JellyfishJam38 Larry and Pearl make a remake of Jaws starring the gang, but problems arise when they can't make a fake shark and have to use a real one! Can Larry and Pearl make a convincing enough fake shark or will the gang get eaten? NOTE: The movie was actually released 38.Twins Written by Faves3000 The twins from ukelele bottom,Bob and Patty(As seen in SpongeTwins and episode 27)come to join.So then they make a movie called"A Sponge's Life".It became a HIT!So then,everyone knew to keep the twins. NOTE-Bob and Patty are now part of the gang/show 39.Patrick's Movie Written by Jon23812 Patrick has a hard time writing a movie. He later comes up with a great idea and writes it down. Platrick looses the paper and someone steals his idea. Patrick has to prove that the movie is really his. 40.The Great,Big,Movie Extravaganza!(Season Finale,TV Movie)Written by Faves3000 The gang is making the Great Big Movie Extravaganza(GBME for short) but they soon turn it into a mess!Can they fix it before they big GBME movie of there top 20 favorite movies?Will Bob and Patty leave for being too "annoying"?Will they learn the truth that they are not?Why am i asking YOU all these Questions?How Do i end this summary?Oh,right Season 3 41. IndianaPants Written by: Phineasandferbfan2010 The gang made a adventure movie. During shooting, Larry was squashed by a giant rock. So they rushed him to the hospital. Is the movie will continue, or Larry will never recover forever? 42. Stage Fright!Written by Faves3000 Fishhead Studios hired a guy named Timmy.But the gang finds out he has stage fright!Will he get fired,or will he get over his fear? 43.That old feeling... Written by Faves3000 The gang tries to make a silent movie.But people don't like that kind of boring movie.Will the rating go so low Fishhead Studios has to shut down,or will they make a better movie? 44.A Squidward-Related Episode Written by Faves3000 Squidward makes a movie by himself on how to play a clarinet.But then,HIS CLARINET BREAKS!Can he fix it on time,or close his movie? Sandy's brother also joins. 45.Summer Lovin' Written by Blabber SpongeBob and Sandy look at a fanmade movie of SpongeBobxSandy. They decide to remake it,but SpongeBob forgets that he was making something on his grill and starts a house fire! Sandy offers to help him,and then they start to grow on each other,will this really be summer lovin? 46.Death is Sadness Written by Weirdo Guy After Sandy's brother is killing in the filming of "Pirates of the Limabean" (he sufficated), she left Bikini Bottom and go back to Texas. Now they must find another friend. 47. Oops, I'm Coming Back! Written by JellyfishJam38 Sandy realises her brother is not dead, just unconscious, so she goes back to Fishhead Studios. Plus, the gang make a zombie film. 48. Music Videos Written by JellyfishJam38 The gang has to make a music video for Snoop Dogfish's new song and when it is released everyone loves it! So more famous people assign the gang for their music videos. Soon, everyone wants them for their videos! Do the gang have to ditch their job at Fishhead Studios and do music videos instead? 49. The TV Show Written by Jon23812 A person from a TV company wants Fishhead Studios to make TV shows. SpongeBob and his friends makes their first TV show which gained 11.0 million viewers and was already awarded a Primtime Emmy. Their show was picked up for 35 episodes. Making 35 episodes and making movies is a lot for them. Will they stick with making movies or will they become TV writers? 50.Trillionare Trouble! Written by Faves3000 Everyone counted there profits from the past 50 movies and they added up a trillion dollars!But Mr. Krabs want it all to himself.Will he get it,or will he EPIC PHAIL?!?! 51.Squidward Says...HEY!! Written by Blabber Squidward and the crew are making a movie about all the questions from the past movies,but a strange illness spreed across apart of Bikini Bottom gets everyone sick! Will the movie be done on time? 52.Tonight's gonna be a good night! Written by Faves3000 To make a movie the gang have to go to a music-video making studio.But the owner wants them out!Can they stay and make the movie? 53.The Play's The Thing Written by Faves3000 The gang starts making plays.But when everyone wants them to make movies again,they dont want to!Will they decide to make movies again? 54 . Seperate Ways (One Hour Special) Written by Jon23812 Everyone gets into a fight over a movie they're making. Which resulted them into leaving Fishhead Studios and going seperate ways. Four months later they all start their own movie company and created a movie. Those movies were nonimated for the Bikini Bottoms Movie Awards. They all attend the awards to find out that SpongeBob's movie won. All of them decide to go back Fishhead Studios and not bring SpongeBob back. Later when SpongeBob was writing a new movie he was having trouble. He later finds out that his friends inspire him to make good movies. SpongeBob asks to rejoin Fishhead Studios. Will they let him back in? 55. Duuuhhhhhhhh.... Written by JellyfishJam38 Patrick plays a trick on the head of Fishhead Studios which gets him fired. Now Patrick is the head, and he is forcing everyone to make really dumb movies! Can the gang get the REAL head back or will Patrick continue? 56. Mommy, I'm Scared! (One Hour Special) Written by JellyfishJam38 Plankton hacks into the gang's movies and makes them all really scary, plus the ones that are already scary are made even scarier. The gang, of course, do not know about this, and they market their new movies to children! Will the gang find out about what Plankton has done? Will they be fired for marketing horror films to young children? Find out in this special episode! 57.Going Urban Written by Blabber The gang goes to Downtown Bikini Bottom to create a urban style movie,but a gang thinks there really a urban gang and wants to beat them up! Can they get out of this mess? 58. SpongeBob Meets The Simpsons (Crossover Episode) Written by JellyfishJam38 SpongeBob sees an episode of The Simpsons and really likes it, so he decides to give them a job at Fishhead Studios! However, Bart causes too much chaos, Homer is too lazy, Lisa and Marge are too boring and Maggie won't do anything (she's a baby, what did you expect?) So the gang decide to fire the Simpsons and get on with their normal jobs. But the Simpsons aren't too happy about it, and try to stay, much to the rest of the gang's annoyance. NOTE: First crossover episode 59.Ouch! Written by Blabber The gang is making a movie about the dangers of not wearing a seatbelt,but Squidward was trying to put his belt on,he acidentaly floors it and crashes into a wall,will he be okay? 60. The End? (Season Finale, 90 Minute TV Movie) Written by JellyfishJam38 Fishhead Studios is running out of money and no one can think of any good movies so Fishhead Studios is closed down! Can the gang re-open it or will they just have to find a new job? Season 4 61. FishHead Studios-The Video Game Written by Faves3000 The gang make a video game of Fishhead Studios.One year later,the game's sales/ratings are low.Can they go to making movies again? 62. Mini-Movie Written by Faves3000 The gang makes a movie of a bunch of crazy contraptions,but one of them shrinks the crew!Can they make the rest of the movie on time? 63. The Evil Movie Princess Written by Jon23812 Fishhead Movies haven't been doing well lately. The owner suggest they should get a famous person. They get Mindy Gills who's been in 97 best selling movies and won 263 Bikini Bottom Movie Awards. They hire her, after three weeks SpongeBob and his friends don't like her. Mindy then insults Sandy which get's Sandy mad and causes a fight. After the fight Mindy wants Sandy fired or she will not be in the movie. The owner fires Sandy. A few months from then the movie is relesed and puts Fishhead Studios back on the mapbut the gang is still upset that Sandy is gone. Will she ever return? 64. Finding Sandy Written by Jon23812 SpongeBob and Friends miss Sandy. They convince the head of Fishhead Studion to rehire her. The head decides to rehire Sandy. They go to her Tree Dome but a note on the door says she left the Bikini Bottom and went back to Texas. They all go to Texas to find Sandy. After looking all through town they finally found Sandy who was being held agents her will. They fight the criminals and free Sandy. Sandy returns to the Bikini Bottom and comes up with an excellent movie idea about her experience in Texas. 65.That Was Not Supposed to Happen Written by Blabber SpongeBob and the gang make a movie about a crazy party at Patricks house,but during the scene were they have a bonfire,they put it to close to Pats house that his house gets on fire!Can he find a new rock? 66. *Pregnant Pearl! Written by JellyfishJam38 Pearl gets pregnant right in the middle of making a movie and she's having twins so she will be at hospital for a long time! The rest of the gang have to do the movie for her, even though it's an all-girl movie! NOTE: Pearl doesn't come back until episode 71. 67. Sponges and Dragons Written by JellyfishJam38 The gang try to make an epic fantasy film but all the props cost too much and everyone gets the lines wrong! Can the gang make more money and learn their lines, or will their film turn into a low-budget B-movie? 68. Sci-Fi Time Written by Vickers Vilbert The gang makes a sci-fic movie. Unfortunately, they spend 100 billion dollars only to finish a scene in which Patrick meets a stranded alien near his house, and the movie only grosses a dollar from SpongeBob. Will the gang get their names cleared before they become known as failures in movie history? 69. The Bikini Bottom Movie Awards (One Hour Special) Written by Jon23812 It's the Fall Bikini Bottom Movie Awards. SpongeBob & his friends go to the award. During the beginning of the award show there is a blackout, later it is fixed and the awards contunie. For some reason none of their movies are in the nonimation. They are all confused. After the show they went to go ask executive producer why there movies were removed from nonimation. However when they got to his office they see Plankton and he tells them that he rigged the voting. Will they get Plankton arrested for rigging the votes? 70. Lots of Stuff! Written by JellyfishJam38 Fred joins Fishhead Studios and makes what critics call "the greatest movie ever"! Patrick becomes obsessed with pie and gets a job as a baker instead of making movies! The monsters (from episode 24) return! Squidward refuses to make anything but horror movies! SpongeBob joins... PLANKTON???? Lots of random stuf happens in this episode! '71. SpongeBob and freinds in: Attack of the Halloween Zombies (2 Hour TV Movie) Written by Czianne Ravelo Fabriero' Plankton joins with Manray and his allies to rule Bikini Bottom. Can SpongeBob, Friends and Nicktoons stop them ? 72-74. SpongeBob's Movies:The Movie(Ironic!)Written by Faves3000 (1st half)The guys try to go to Hollywood but the shark critic from episode 20 dosn't want them to!(2nd half)The guys go to Hollywood but everyone but SpongeBob and Patrick get Hollywood Fever!Can the 2 cure it? 75.The Haunted Studio(Halloween Special)Written by Faves3000 When the gang finishes a horror movie,Fishhead Studios become haunted!Can the group figure out why the ghosts are after them? 76. A New Movie Every Friday! Written by Faves3000 The gang decide to make a movie every friday!But after a couple weeks,it starts to get too make to handle!Because they only have a week to make a new movie,there movies are getting worse and worse! 77.Good Luck Charm Written by Faves3000 The guys decide they are having to many bad problems,so they send Patrick to get a good luck charm.But when they discover the good luck charm is really a BAD luck charm,they can't reverse it,or,that easily.Can they find a way to reverse it? 78. Merchandise Written by Jon23812 After lots of fans asking for Movie Merchandises, Fishhead Studios finally makes them. They become a big hit. The head asks them to stop making movies and make more merchandises, but they like making movies. What will happen? 79. The Movie Caper Written by Faves3000 Once the guys finish whats gonna be the "greatest movie of all time",someone stole the recordings!Can the guys figure out who did it? 80. A "Clever" MishMash(One Hour Special)by Faves3000 The guys made eighty movies and they want to mix it together!Its worth all there money and if they don't get a good review on it,They'll lose all there money!Will they make it great? Seasaon 5 81. Going Through Time Part 1 by Faves3000 Sandy brings in one of her inventions and it makes everyone go to the silent-movie-era.So when they make a movie from there time,everyone is amazed!So,when Sandy builds another invention to go to the future,it puts them back before movies were INVENTED! 82. Going Through Time Part 2 by Faves3000 So,when the gang show everyone what a movie is,they want more!So,they get more!While in the meantime,Sandy finds out that her inventions do the opposite of what they're supposed to do!So when Sandy makes an invention that sends them to the "past",it sends them waaay into the future(like the year 2098 or something)! 83. Going Through Time Part 3 by Faves3000 Now,once the guys show a movie from there time,everybodys amazed!So when they get more,they got it!But after a while,the people from the future think the movies get worse!In the meantime,Sandy builds another invention(now with an instruction booklet)it FINALLY works when the guys go to THIER time! 84. Hammerhead Studios Written by Jon23812 A new studio comes along and make movies to compete with Fishhead Studios. NOTE: The employees at Hammerhead Studios are recurring enemeys. 85. Let The War Begin! Written by Faves3000 Ever since Hammerhead Studios came along,the Fishhead Studios and them started a war!Who will win? 86. Squidward Vs. Squilliam 2 Written by Faves3000 Squidward quit Fishhead Studios and Joins Hammerhead because he's fed up with everyone at Fishhead.but the trouble starts when Squiddy finds out that Squilliam is in Hammerhead! 87. And The Winner Is... Written by Faves3000 The guys make a contest to win REAL Fishhead props!But when all the winners are sent there prizes,they need those EXACT props for a movie!Can they get them back? 88. Return To Ukelele Bottom Written by Faves3000 (Sequel to episode 27)The guys visit Ukelele Bottom(Bob and Patty's hometown)!But the guys face the same problem before:The Lookalikes!Can the guys figure out who's who? 89. Movin' Written by Faves3000 The head of Fishhead Studios gets a call saying they're renovating The building,so they have to share spaces with Hammerhead Studios!Can they survive? 90. Welcome Back! by Faves3000 The guys cime back to Fishhead Studios to find out its 10x larger!But too big!Can the guys explore the entire thing? 91. Flahback Episode(1 Hour Special)Written by Faves3000 The guys remember flashbacks from episodes 1,4,7,10,13,15,16,19,and MORE! 92. Sponser Written by Faves3000 Once the guys Sponser,they find out it HAMMERHEAD STUDIOS!Can the guys unsponser? 93. Out of Ideas Written by Faves3000 Once the guys are out of ideas for movies,they HAVE to quit!But can the guys get back together? 94. MAD Movie Written by Faves3000 The guys find out about MAD and makes a movie about it! 95. Past Memories of Fishhead Written by Faves3000 The gang finds out that SpongeBob's twin,Bob has been recording EVERYTHING!So the guys make a movie about it. 96. Spike in Movies Written by Faves3000 The guys find out that no one is watching movies anymore.But can they continue? 97. Best Movie Ever! Written by Faves3000 Their guys release the best movie ever!Now they get a trillion dollars! 98. Mega Trillionare Trouble! Written by Faves3000 Once the guys get a trillion dollars,everyone(i mean EVERYONE)is trying to steal it! 99. Lost! Written by Faves3000 Everyone has stolen the trillion dollars!What can they guys do now?!?! 100. PLANKTON! Its plankton! When they figure this out Plankton is in an unknown location and demands the krabby patty formula for the money back! So its up to the guys to figure out a plan! Lose the restaurant or Lose the movie biz! Season 6 (Censorship Season) 101. Censorship Written by Ponyo Fan After a play written by Squidward contains a four-letter word, the gang gets into an argument about what is appropriate for movies and what is not. Note: This episode got attention by The New York Times for it's controversial themes. It is rated TV-14 and contains bleeped profanity. 102. Banned! Written by JellyfishJam38 Jake makes an extremely violent horror film, which ends up getting banned. Jake is very upset, so the gang tries to make the film less graphic and re-submit it to the Bikini Bottom Film Censors. Meanwhile, Squidward makes a film about a very controversial subject matter, which he is scared to release because of banning. Note: '''This episode was rated TV-14 due to the graphic violence in the 30-second clip of Jake's movie and the subject matter of Squidward's movie. It also contains several innuendos from Patrick. It is the most controversial episode yet (even beating Pregnant Pearl) which provoked the censors to only air it on Nick@Nite. The cut version is rated TV-PG and airs on TeenNick. 103. It's Just Acting Written by Ponyo Fan Sandy is embarrassed to do a scene in a romance movie where she lays down in bed with SpongeBob, and some actors do not like their 'cheesy' lines. '''Note: This episode is rated TV-14 and contains some innuendos, similar to Banned!. It airs on Nick@Nite with a TV-14 rating, but TeenNick airs it with a TV-PG rating, oddly not cutting anything. 104. Rated PG-13 Written by JellyfishJam38 When the gang find out the amount of moviegoers drop when you make a movie over PG-13, they try to cut their films' inappropriate content, which is hard, because every one of their films has R-rated content! Note: This episode is rated TV-14 for violence, bleeped language, and not-so-subtle innuendos. It was heavily cut for TV-PG on TeenNick. 105. The Controversal TV Movie Written by Jon23812 The gang decides to make a made-for-television movie. They make their movie and gave it to BOX (a parody of FOX). The movie was rated TV-14, but the FCC thinks it deserves a TV-MA rating, which isn't allowed to air on network television. They are sued, and now they don't have enough money to make more movies. They have to make more merchandises, DVDs with extra footage, and re-relases to get more money. Note: 'On Nick@Nite and TeenNick this was an 18 minute episode which was rated TV-PG, but when a special showing on Comedy Central aired, it was a regular 23 minute episode with a TV-14-DLSV rating, because the Comedy Central showing showed 5 minute clips from the controversal TV movie of the episode. 106. Will You Stop Bleeping Me Out? Written by JellyfishJam38 The gang make a reality TV show and Mr Krabs is shocked when they are going to censor out his "salty, sailor-mouth talk". 107. SUED! Written by YoungFanon1 Squidward writes a movie, which he believes will be the next best thing. However, another writer cries fowl, and demands that Squidward does not show the script to the others. When he does, SpongeBob gets a call telling him that they are getting Sued. What will happen? 108. But is it art? Written By YoungFanon 1 SpongeBob directs a very arthouse type of film, which includes nudity. But when they try and get it on the big screen, the censors refuse to let the film be shown. Squidward, furious at this, promises to leave if SpongeBob can't get the film on the big screen. Can SpongeBob do it? 109. Gun Drama Written by YoungFanon1 Patrick writes a very intense action movie, which has explosions, action, and guns. The movie also has lots and lots of blood. Before they can even film the movie, the script is given the boot, and Patrick is upset. Now, SpongeBob has to try and please everybody by toning down the film's violence. 110. SpongeBob Vs The Censors Written By YoungFanon1 SpongeBob has had enough! He's tired of the censors putting him and his friends down! So, in a rage fury, SpongeBob writes a full on movie about the Censors, with violence, nudity, and bad language. He sends it directly off, along with a note saying that if the studio doesn't make it, then SpongeBob will make it. Now, the gang must face Censors, Lawyers, angry actors, and even worse: The Head Of The Studio. Will SpongeBob get in trouble? (Hour long special) 111. Larry's Problem Written By Y oungFanon1 {C}{C}{C Larry, while on the set of a new movie, gets introduced to Steroids. He starts using them, which gets in the way of his acting career. The others do an intervention, but Larry still does Roids. The rest of the gang tells him that if he doesn't stop, they'll give him the boot. Will they? 112. That's a... touchy subject.... Written by YoungFanon1 Sqiudward writes a movie about a recent event in the world which is very touchy. While the censors don't personally mind it, the rest of the gang is uncomortable with making the film. Can Sqiudward convince them that the movie is relevant? 113.Stupid & Stupider Wriiten by New Writer Emperor 2 SpongeBob & Patrick star in a funny movie, when it is realeased it becomes a World-Wide Favourite '''Note:'The episode & today's movie are based on the 1994 movie Dumb & Dumber. 114. Banned 2! Written by YoungFanon1 Jake and Patrick write a sequel to Jake's infamous horror film. This time, the violence is doubled. However, the film is so bad, that the censors won't even look at it. To make matters worse, Jake and Patrick are the only ones who want to do the movie. 115. Can't Do That. Written by Rusty392 The Movie Thieater Says They Cant Do ceartan Stuff In A Movie and Drives Them Crazy!!! 116. Sensitive Actors Written by Ponyo Fan When Jake tries to get actors for a violent short film, most actors and actresses turn him down due to the dark subject matter. The only people he have left are nobodys that he's not sure he can trust. Will Jake's film ever hit the big screen? 117. SpongeBob Vs Patrick Written by Youngfanon1 In this episode, SpongeBob and Patrick get in a fight over Patrick's new movie. Patrick gets mad, and believes that SpongeBob simply doesn't like his movie. So, now, SpongeBob must decide between losing his friend, or allowing Patrick to carry on with his film. 118. Sponge Written by Emperor2 A parody of Tron comes out! 119. Censorship Battles (Part One) by Jon23812 The new movie made by Fishhead Studios has a lot of cursing, violence, gross-outs, and sexual situations for a PG rated movie. The boss commands them to edit the movie to fit a PG rating. The team was so happy with their movie that they didn't want to edit out any content. Because of that, the movie is now rated R. However they wanted children to watch their movie, but they can't if it's rated R. At night, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward sneak into the MMPA's office and changes the rating from R to PG. While they are there, the change all of Hammerhead Studios movies from G to XXX 120. Censorship Battles (Part Two) by Jon23812 Once the movie is released, parents are angry with the MMPA for giving a horrible movie a PG rating. The MMPA are sued for 1 billion dollars. Later the MMPA looks at their cameras and they find out that the Fishhead Studios people snuck into their office, and sued Fishhead Studios for 1 billion dollars. Fishhead Studios given them the money and they become bankrupt. They make a movie with a little budget of 3 million dollars. Can they come back on top? Season 7 121. All You Need Is... Hate? By YoungFanon1 In this episode, SpongeBob writes a movie discussing the world of today. The movie is very political and features views that could hurt certain people's careers. Because of this, the movie comes under heat for being too preachy. On top of that, if the movie flops, then SpongeBob's message of Love and caring for one each other, will only bring plenty of lawsuits! 122. SpongeBob VS The Internet By YoungFanon1 SpongeBob has made a remake of a popular movie, which stays fairly true to the original, but makes slight changes in order to keep up with the times. However, SpongeBob gets attacked verbally by Internet Nerds, who tell him that he has done a horrible job, and want to boycott his studio. SpongeBob decides to go against the Internet himself. 123. The Masked Sponge By Emperor2 The gang find out about The Masked Sponge and make a movie about it, it becomes a worldwide favourite, & he makes into The Golden Sponges Awards. 124. Squibble But, Not Enought By A Wikia person The Gang made a new movie called Squibble. It is like a Bouncy Ball having a show, which it standed out for, with some changes to make it more popular. But the Internet Nerds attacked SpongeBob verbally again, and this time, wrote a letter. it said that he was insane to the Internet, told him that he did a more horrible job, and want to cancel SpongeBob's Movies. SpongeBob did not listen and wrote a letter back at to the Nerds. The duo keep sending letters until the Nerds have given up. Then, They are given one trillion dollars for the MMPA. 125. Loco Movies By a wikia person SpongeBob tells everyone to make ten Loco Movies to raise money because, they have been sued by the MMPA, and the internet nerds. Squidward creates five Moo movies because he said that ten is not enought, and for ten trillion dollars of money for Mr. Krabs. When the fifteen movies are released, they are given 100,000,000,000,000,000 dollars by the funny studios. Then they are on top again. 126.C.Horror Of The Corrodor by a wikia person SpongeBob Makes a Horror film with lots of violence. It was censored by Nickeloden. They replaced it by making a kiddy version of it. Squidward snuck up and brang the oringinal script back to the studios. But, SpongeBob knew that so he swatted him with a bat. Will they make this movie? Note: It was only on Comedy Central on night, and Adult Swim because, it was only rated TV-14-V 127. The Ghetto House by a wikia person The Gang found a Film House, with a lot of SpongeBob movies. It was not long before Plankton was the old guy himself. He tried to stale the money fom the studios but, Mr. Krabs spotted him, and squished him. But the studios has gotten wrecked, and they have to prevent it. Can they? *C= Censorship episodes 128.C. The Squid Artist By Emperor2 The guys make a movie based on Golden Globe winning movie The Artist. SpongeBob releases it & they get on the Underwater Golden Globes. SpongeBob while drunk, sleeps with Sandy. Note: It aired on Nick@Nite & Adult Swim due to it being TV-14. 129. The real Mermaid man and Barnicle boy 2: The movie by: SpongeBobfan564 The gang created another real Mermaid man and Barnicle boy movie but the movie was ruined again. Can gang fixed the movie or not. 130. Mystic Movies: Part 1 by TMQ Due to a mishap in their latest sci-fi movie, "The Portal of Mystery", a real portal generator was used in filming, causing Mystic Runner leader, Mike Heagan (TMQ), to be teleported to Fishhead, with no way of going home. Season 8 131. Poofy, Cally and Red by 24.33.84.151 The walking and talking cats Poofy, Cally and Red come to the studio and make a huge mess (especially Poofy). Can their owner, 24.33.84.151, clean it up in time before they practice for the next episode? 132. The Cheese Universe by 24.33.84.151 Patrick accidentally makes a black hole, which sucks in SpongeBob, taking him to alternate universes. SpongeBob lands in a cheese universe, which he thinks is really tasty, but it traps him! Can he get out? ''Note: SpongeBob will not be back at the studio until episode 137.' 133. The Stinky Snails! by 24.33.84.151 The whole gang misses SpongeBob so much that they couldn't replace him with anyone else. But SpongeBob just got in bigger trouble - fighting an army of evil gassy snails! 134. You Eediot! by 24.33.84.151 SpongeBob defeated the snails, but now he has to beat Ren and Stimpy! 135. Write Anything, Solve Everything by 24.33.84.151 SpongeBob sent Ren and Stimpy back home, and now what happens? Maxwell from Scribblenauts comes. An epic battle arrives. 136. Where's The Black Hole? by 24.33.84.151 SpongeBob beat everybody, and now he must go home. But he can't find the black hole ANYWHERE! Will he find it? Is he going to get there in time? Will the studio make episodes about him? Why am i asking you all of these questions? 137. He's Back! by 24.33.84.151 SpongeBob returns and has a party with his friends! 138. SpongeBob Goes VHS by 24.33.84.151 SpongeBob's Movies comes on VHS tapes, and SpongeBob is fascinated by them! 139. Patrick Man SpongeBob And co. Films Patrick Man's First Movie Called "Patrick Man: The Rise Of Patrick Man" 140. Patstyle SpongeBob And co. Films Another Patrick Man Movie Called "Patrick Man 2: Crabs Shoot" SpongeBob's Movies Shorts 1:SpongeBlog 1-SpongeBob discusses behind the scenes. 2:The explosion-When the studio blows up because of Sandy's TNT, they need to fix it. 3: SquidBlog: Sqiudward talks about the show, recent developments, and what might be coming up. 4: SandyBlog: Sandy talks about the show and working with SpongeBob. 5: SpongeBlog 2-SpongeBob shows trailers for 2 new episodes Jobs If you would like a job on this show, add your name to this list and what job you want. JellyfishJam38: Writer, creator, artist, director Blabber:Writer,artist William Leonard: Writer(Season 2 to present), Executive Producer, Stickmen Animator(from first Season 2 episode) Jon23812: Writer (Season 2 - Present) Faves3000:Writer Weirdo Guy: Writer, Artist (Season 2 - Present) Phineasandferbfan2010: Writer (Season 3) Czianne Fabrero: Writer (Season 6) Rusty392: Writer, Storyboarder (Season 6) YoungFanon1: Writer Emperor2: Writer (Season 6-Present) SpongeBobfan564: Writer (Season 7- present) TMQ: Writer (Season 7, Episode 10-present) Theinvisiblehotdog: Writer, Supervisor, Editor, Animator, Being a kitten (Season 8 - present) SpongeBob Special Movies (3-8 Hours Each Movie) SpongeBob's Mansion (3 Hours) Vacation Across The World (8 Hours) Run Away Road Trip 2 (4 Hours) Category:Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Pages in need of editing